Total Drama Mountain
by TDAttacker
Summary: A story in which the contestants are back for a wild competition adventure!
1. Day 1 Part 1 Old and New

Chris stood waiting at the dock. He gave a grin and began to speak.

"My name is Chris Mclean, It is our fourth Total Drama season, and all 22 oldies, and 22 newbies, Will be coming to a newly reconstructed… Camp Wawanakwa!"

It showed the cabins, which were now made from fresh wood. The Mess Hall was a little less…mess-ish.

A horn abruptly blew; Chris cringed, but kept his grin. Noah stepped off the boat, but slipped and slammed onto the dock.

"Gee. What a welcome" the egghead remarked sarcastically. Chris chuckled.

"HERE'S NOAH!" Chris shouted, completely dubious of his pain, causing a painful shout from Noah.

Another boat honked, A Jamaican-Canadian girl hopped off. She was wearing a red tube-top, green pants, and her raven-colored hair was dyed yellow every other strand. She almost tripped over Noah. But she held out her hand.

"My name's Mavis, hon." She said gently as she helped Noah up. As the egghead blushed, Mavis stormed over to Chris, and slapped him straight across the face.

"Ow…What the heck was that for!" Chris asked, rubbing his sore cheek.

"You hurt that little kiddo over there." Mavis replied, crossing her arms, as soon as she did, a yellow and white blur glomped her.

"Owen! What's up?" Chris said.

"This is awesome! Woo-hoo!" Owen said, a redheaded lump crawled out of his shirt.

"I know right?" Izzy cackled as she bounced over to Chris.

As the next boat honked, a girl with freckles, a brown hat, a purple tank top, and a blue skirt, stepped off the boat, put down her luggage, but went back on, and then she came down with another redhead, who wore a brown t-shirt and jeans, but was in a wheelchair.

"Here's…Amber and Harvey!" Chris shouted excitedly!

Amber took a look at her campmates, and grinned.

"I am so excited to be here!" Amber grinned.

Harvey nodded. "I am too!" Harvey said excitedly.

Next three people stepped off the next boat. Cody, Harold, and Bridgette all gave cheerful waves to their friends and introduced themselves the newbies.

"The Code-meister's gonna win him a girl baby, woo!" Cody pumped his fists into the air.

"Or so he claims." Harold whispered to Bridgette, the surfer gal giggled.

Next boat three more people stepped off. A brunette girl in a blue snowsuit and pink gloves, a buck toothed ravenhair who had dirt all over him, and a girl in a ballet outfit stepped off.

"Here are…Elizabeth the snowboarder, Joseph the Dirt-Dude, and Jenna the Dancer!"

The three grinned.

"Ready for a challenge? Cause beatin' me is gonna be one." Elizabeth gave a competitive grin.

"Yer gonna need a treesh bahg after I'm doone with ya!" Joseph grinned, dirt falling out of his hair.

"Ready or not, I'm gonna win!" laughed Jenna.

Another boat honked, and Geoff, Gwen, Trent, and Beth stepped off laughing, Geoff noticed Bridgette.

"Bridge!" Geoff ran over and two started making out.

"Aww…" Beth said puppy-eyed.

Trent nudged Gwen, she grinned.

"Sorry, but no." Gwen sighed smugly.

Another boat abruptly honked. A brunette boy wearing a green helmet, a blue shirt, an orange life jacket, and cackeys stepped off. He was followed by a blonde girl wearing a red jumpsuit and cape, a ravenhair wearing a green-and-brown striped shirt, and a girl with a purple tube top and jeans, she squealed when she saw Geoff.

"Omigod Omigod Omigod!" Squealed the girl, she glomped him.

"Here's Terrence, Molly, Monty, and Vanessa!" Chris grinned while Geoff asked nervously "Which one is stalking me?" As he held his hat on his head while Vanessa reached for it.

Another boat honked. DJ, Ezekiel, Tyler, Katie and Sadie tumbled off and realized that their driver was drunk. Tyler tripped on the dock, who Sadie tripped on, who DJ tripped on, who Katie tripped on, and who Ezekiel tripped on.

Chris grinned and laughed.

Next a boat with a brunette girl in a green skirt, a brunette boy in a tux and bowtie, a girl with black hair in a yellow skirt, a boy with a baseball cap with a Yankees symbol on it and a Derek Jeter jersey, and a girl with blonde hair in a ponytail in a pink shirt and bubblegum pants parked up.

"Here are Emily, George, Margaret, Arod, and Stepney!" Chris said.

George grinned and walked towards Mavis "How are you, beauty?" George smiled, Mavis blushed, and Noah was looking annoyed.

The next boat had Heather, Duncan, Leshawna, Lindsay, Courtney, Justin, Eva, two boys with blonde hair black shirts and Scottish flags, a boy with a motorcycle helmet on, a girl in a glittery red dress, a girl with a camo tank top and jeans, a guy in a red shirt and jeans, and a boy in a red shirt, blue pants with a yellow button and boots.

"The newbies here are Donald, Douglas, Gerri, Kimberly, Donna, Denny and Nathan! Now that we got everyone here, we need a group picture!"

The entire cast stood on the dock.

"Wait, y'all. The _last _time Chris made us stand on the dock for a picture, we fell in." Said Leshawna.

"Now the docks are made of fresh wood, it probably won't collapse again." Replied Courtney.

"Say Cheese!" Yelled Chris, he pressed the camera button, and the dock broke like a bridge, forty three contestants splashed in, Chris laughed, but a grimy hand pushed him into the water.

"I seriously can't bee-lave that you fellers didn't see dat comin." Remarked Joseph. "I guess I gotta do the outro."

Joseph cleared his throat. "**Will any new conflicts be created? Will Chris overuse anymore pranks? And will I jump into the water for the hell of it?"**

"**Find out on…TOTAL DRAMA MOUNTAIN!"**

Joseph then jumped into the water for the hell of it.


	2. Day 1 Part 2 Rock and Gnoll

After everyone had evacuated from the water, Terrence was very upset.

"Why am I so unlucky?" He impatiently asked Leshawna.

"I don't know shuga." She shrugged, after that she accidently dropped her bag on Terrence's foot.

"YEEEEEEOOOOWCH!"

**Confessional Cam – Nobody's dropping bags on our feet.**

**Terrence: **I mean seriously, why am I the one who is constantly getting hurt in every possible way?

A board from the roof hit him in the head after that.

Donald and Douglas were arguing with Denny.

"Och, eye. Denny, yon cannot not like this summer camp just because it is a camp." Donald was reasoning with Denny.

"Och. Jocks these days." Douglas nodded

Denny with gritting his teeth, and Vanessa was watching from a distance beaming.

**Confessional Cam – Daddy's girl and Bratty boy.**

**Vanessa: **This Denny fellow seems like a good alliance member…

**Denny: **Scottish people. What dumbasses.

At that moment a bagpipe is dropped on his head.

? : Thanks Duncan!

Duncan: A pleasure doing business with you Donald.

Chris had everyone meet at the mess-hall.

"Here are the new 4 teams." Chris grinned "Team 1 consists of Owen, Izzy, Noah, Eva, Cody, Monty, Vanessa, Denny, Elizabeth, Donald, and Jenna!"

"Team 2 consists of Gwen, Trent, Heather, Duncan, Courtney, Emily, Arod, Terrence, Amber, Harvey, and Molly!"

"Team 3 consists of Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Lindsay, Justin, Nathan, Mavis, Gerri, Kimberly, George and Stepney!"

"And Team 4 consists of Tyler, Leshawna, Harold, Sadie, Beth, Katie, Ezekiel, Margaret, Douglas, and Joseph!"

Chris smiled at the newly formed teams.

"The team captains are…Owen, Gwen, Geoff, and Tyler! You will get to pick your team name, you have ten minutes."

Team 1's name was picked "Team Crazy!"

An emblem of Owen's Maple leaf shirt in an Indian style was their logo.

Team 2's name was chosen "Team Moonlight!"

An Emblem of a full moon was their logo.

Team 3's name was chosen "Team Disco!"

An emblem of a disco ball was their logo.

Team 4's name was chosen "Team Jock!" Douglas and Tyler grinned.

A basketball was chosen as their logo.

Chris chuckled as he went through his mind for the challenge.

"Just so you know, Team Crazy will be staying in the old Gopher cabin, Team Moonlight will staying in the old Bass cabin, and Team Disco and Team Jock will be sleeping in the new cabins, and the winners of every challenge get to stay in the Deluxe cabin!" Chris explained.

"Alright, eh!" Ezekiel pumped his fist into the air causing everyone to look at him, he looked away.

**Duncan: **Homeschool's acting strange, I wonder what's up?

**Ezekiel: **After Season 3 I started going to public school, it really helped my social skills, eh!

The contestants were at the amphitheater.

"Okay, Tonight it's a sing or lose contest, one member from each team will go up and sing a song on stage."

They all nodded.

Team Crazy was huddled.

"I'll sing!" Izzy whisper-yelled.

"Any objections?" whispered Owen.

There were none.

Team Moonlight knew their player.

"Trent." They all said.

Team Disco picked Stepney.

"Just don't sing Barbie Girl." Warned Justin.

Team Jock was having a hard time.

"I'LL D'OO IT EH!" Ezekiel shrieked.

"The players are…Izzy, Trent, Stepney, and Zeke!"

Later all the contestants were seated, so Chris walked on stage.

"First up is…Izzy"

Izzy came out in a black skirt. She started playing her guitar.

**Superfreak**

_She's a very kinky girl_

_The kind you don't take home to mother_

_She will never let your spirits down_

_Once you get her off the street, ow girl_

She likes the boys in the band

_She says that I'm her all-time favorite_

_When I make my move to her room_

_It's the right time_

_She's never hard to please_

Oh, no

_That girl is pretty wild now_

_(The girl's a super freak)_

_The kind of girl you read about_

_(In new-wave magazines)_

_That girl is pretty kinky_

_(The girl's a super freak)_

_I really love to taste her_

_(Every time we meet)_

_She's all right, she's all right_

_That girl's all right_

_With me, yeah_

_Hey, hey, hey-heeeey_

She's a super freak, super freak

_She's super-freaky, yow_

Everybody sing

_Super freak, super freak_

She's a very special girl

_(The kind of girl you want to know)_

_From her head down to her toenails_

_(Down to her feet, yeah)_

_And she'll wait for me at backstage_

_With her girlfriends_

_In a __limousine_

_(Going back in Chinatown)_

Three's not a crowd to her, she says

_(Manaja trois)_

_Room 714, I'll be waiting_

_When I get there she's got __incense_

_Wine and candles_

_It's such a freaky scene_

__

That girl is pretty kinky

_(The girl's a super freak)_

_I really love to taste her_

_(Every time we meet)_

_She's all right, she's all right_

_That girl's all right_

_With me, yeah_

_Hey, hey, hey-heeeey_

She's a super freak, super freak

_She's super-freaky, yow_

__

Temptations sing

_Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oooooh_

_Super freak, super freak_

_That girl's a super freak_

_Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oooooh_

She's a very kinky girl

_The kind you don't take home to mother_

_She will never let your spirits down_

_Once you get her off the street_

Blow, Darry

Izzy cackled and rocked out.

Team Crazy clapped, Noah smiled.

"Next up is Trent."

Trent walked on stage.

**Live Like You Were Dying – Tim McGraw**

He said: "I was in my early forties,

"With a lot of life before me,

"An' a moment came that stopped me on a dime.

"I spent most of the next days,

"Looking at the x-rays,

"An' talking 'bout the options an' talkin' 'bout sweet time."

I asked him when it sank in,

That this might really be the real end?

How's it hit you when you get that kind of news?

Man whatcha do?

An' he said: "I went sky diving, I went rocky mountain climbing,

"I went two point seven seconds on a bull named Fu Man Chu.

"And I loved deeper and I spoke sweeter,

"And I gave forgiveness I'd been denying."

An' he said: "Some day, I hope you get the chance,  
"To live like you were dyin'."

He said "I was finally the husband,

"That most the time I wasn't.

"An' I became a friend a friend would like to have.

"And all of a sudden goin' fishin',

"Wasn't such an imposition,

"And I went three times that year I lost my Dad.

"Well, I finally read the Good Book,

"And I took a good long hard look,

"At what I'd do if I could do it all again,

"And then:

"I went sky diving, I went rocky mountain climbing,

"I went two point seven seconds on a bull named Fu Man Chu.

"And I loved deeper and I spoke sweeter,

"And I gave forgiveness I'd been denying."

An' he said: "Some day, I hope you get the chance,

"To live like you were dyin'."

Like tomorrow was a gift,

And you got eternity,

To think about what you'd do with it.

An' what did you do with it?

An' what can I do with it?

An' what would I do with it?

"Sky diving, I went rocky mountain climbing,

"I went two point seven seconds on a bull named Fu Man Chu.

"And then I loved deeper and I spoke sweeter,

"And I watched Blue Eagle as it was flyin'."

An' he said: "Some day, I hope you get the chance,

"To live like you were dyin'."

"To live like you were dyin'."

"To live like you were dyin'."

"To live like you were dyin'."

"To live like you were dyin'."

Trent laughed as he was clapped on.

"Next is Stepney."

She grinned and walked on stage.

**You Belong with Me - Taylor Swift.**

_You're on the phone_

_With your girlfriend_

_She's upset_

_She's going off about_

_Something that you said_

_'cause she doesn't get your humor_

_Like I do_

I'm in the _room_

_It's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music_

_She doesn't like_

_She'll never know your story_

_Like I do_

But she wears short skirts

_I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain_

_And I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day_

_When you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for_

_Has been here the whole time_

_If you could see_

_That I'm the one_

_Who understands you_

_Been here all along_

_So why can't you_

_See you belong with me_

_You belong with me._

Walking the streets

_With you and your worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinking_

_This is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench_

_Thinking to myself_

_Hey, isn't this easy?_

And you've got a smile

_That could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in awhile_

_Since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine_

_I know you better than that_

_Hey what you doing_

_With a girl like that_

She wears high heels

_I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer __captain_

_I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day_

_When you wake up and __find_

_That what you're looking for_

_Has been here the whole time_

If you could see

_That I'm the one_

_Who understands you_

_Been here all along_

_So why can't you_

_See you belong with me_

_Standing by and_

_Waiting at your backdoor_

_All this time_

_How could you not know_

_Baby_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me._

_[Instrumental]___

Oh, I remember

_You driving to my house_

_In the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh_

_When you know you're about to cry_

_And I know your favorite songs_

_And you tell me about your dreams_

_Think I know where you belong_

_Think I know it's with me_

Can't you see

_That I'm the one_

_Who understands you_

_Been here all along_

_So why can't you see?_

_You belong with me._

Have you ever thought

_Just maybe_

_You belong with me?_

Stepney grinned.

"And last but not least, Zeke!"

Ezekiel walked onto the stage.

**Dead or Alive by Bon Jovi**

_It's all the same_

_Only the names will change_

_Everyday_

_It seems we're wastin' away_

__

Another place

_Where the faces are so cold_

_I drive all night_

_Just to get back home_

I'm a cowboy

_On a steel horse I ride_

_I'm wanted_

_Dead or alive_

_Wanted_

_Dead or alive_

Sometimes I sleep

_Sometimes it's not for days_

_The people I meet_

_Always go their separate ways_

Sometimes you tell the day

_By the bottle that you drink_

_And times when you're alone_

_All you do is think_

I'm a cowboy

_On a steel horse I ride_

_I'm wanted_

_(Wanted)_

_Dead or alive_

_Wanted_

_(Wanted)_

_Dead or alive_

Ohh alright

_Ohh_

Oh I'm a cowboy

_On a steel horse I ride_

_I'm wanted_

_(Wanted)_

_Dead or alive_

When I walk these streets

_A loaded six string on my back_

_I play for keeps_

_'Cause I might not make it back_

I've been everywhere

_(Ohh, yea)_

_Still I'm standin' tall_

_I've seen a million faces_

_And I've rocked them all_

'Cause I'm a cowboy

_On a steel horse I ride_

_I'm wanted_

_(Wanted)_

_Dead or alive_

I'm a cowboy

_I got the night on my side_

_And I'm wanted_

_(Wanted)_

_Dead or alive_

_And I'm right_

_(And I'm right)_

_Dead or alive_

_I still drive_

_(I still drive)_

_Dead or alive_

Dead or alive

_Dead or alive_

_Mm dead or alive_

_Dead or alive_

Ezekiel grinned.

"Chef? Who do you think won?" Chris asked Chef.

"The prarie boy's team, you guys rocked, The girly girly's team sucked, I don't like Taylor Swift."

Team Disco glared at Stepney.

"**Who's gonna get the boot? Who's gonna survive? And does Ezekiel have other hidden talents? Find out on Total Drama Mountain!" **Chris laughed boldly.


	3. Day One Part Three The Shame Dock

Team Disco were sitting at the campfire. George was grinning at Stepney, who looked away nervously.

"Campers, Tonight I have ten marshmallows, but there are eleven of you. One of you will be leaving." Chris said in awe. "Let's check the votes!"

**Confessional Cam – McCain or Obama?**

**Geoff: **George is making me feel weird…he's out!

**Bridgette: **George is trying to charm me, I know it, I'm not going through the Ale-whatshisface situation again.

**DJ: **Sorry Stepney , you failed us.

**Lindsay: **Sammy, sorry.

**Justin: ***holds up a photo with Stepney on it.*

**Nathan: **Stepney.

**Mavis: **Stepney, girl.

**Gerri: **George, that son of a b-.

**Kimberly: **Like, Stepney.

**George: **Stepney.

**Stepney: **George.

Chris grinned. "The first marshmallow goes to…

DJ,

Geoff,

Bridgette,

Kimberly,

Gerri,

Justin,

Lindsay,

Mavis,

Justin,

George, Stepney, this is the final marshmallow. It goes to…"

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

"…George."

Stepney sighed and started walking down the dock. George grinned triumphantly.

At Team Jock's party in the deluxe cabin, Tyler was going nuts with worry.

"_I hope Lindsay wasn't voted off… " _He thought.

Voted off: Stepney


End file.
